


What's One More Guest?

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry tells Draco they are having one more guest to their wedding. Draco is his dramatic self. Written for the December Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: What's one more. Words: 235.





	What's One More Guest?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to yosoylaborinquena for this month amazing prompt! <3
> 
> Another big thank you to cubedcofeecake for the wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

“What’s one more?”

“What’s…? Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Harry, Sirius was my godfather.”

“...”

“Seriously though, I can’t see the problem.”

“You can’t see…”

“Stop that and answer me!”

“One more means that we have to do all of this again!”

“Draco, it’s just one more person. We don’t need to make big changes.”

“Yes, we do!”

“We call and tell them that we’ll need another chair. That’s it.”

“We’ll need one more chair, one more place at the table…”

“...that is already huge…”

“...one more main plate, one more dessert, one more cup for wine, one more cup for water… See?”

“The wedding is in three months! I think they’ll have time to find a dish and a cup.”

“Well, if that’s what you think.... Perfect then. There’s no problem. If the great Harry Potter thinks that one more guest in the last second is not going to ruin the most important day of our lives…”

“Can you stop being so dramatic for a second?”

“I’m not being dramatic! You want our wedding to be a disaster!”

“Merlin…”

“And don’t get me started on the seating arrangements. Would you care to tell me with whom is this person going to sit? We don’t have more space.”

“It’s Rose! It’s a baby! She won’t need too much!”

“Well why didn’t you say so before? Now, the problem is if they will have baby food...”

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments and kudos if you want!
> 
> I'm ununquadius at tumblr too if you want to visit some time! <3


End file.
